Why do you say Voiii?
by Pocky Nibbler
Summary: Xanxus is free! After 8 years, of being sealed by the 9th's zero-point breakthrough. Xanxus is finally free. And has one unfinished question to ask Squalo for all these years. But, things get spicy, as Xanxus pursues Squalo. yaoi anime is not mine. enjoy!


_Hey Squalo, why do you say voii all the time? _Chht, thought squalo. Those were the last words you said to me before you were frozen by the 9th.

Tears were already soaking the collar of my shirt, as I thought of the memories of me and him. Ahha, when I first met that ugly boy, he had such a bad temper. And now? Well I guess he still has that crappy temper, but I would give anything just to hear his aggravated voice again. Dammit, stop crying, I told myself over and over again, but the tears wouldn't stop. VOIIII!!! I yelled in frustration.

8 years later: Xanxus pov.  
I don't know how it happened or when it had happened, but all I know is that I'm free. Free! Stretching all of my joints I couldn't help but smirk. Damn, the feeling of being awake and able to move again. I couldn't help myself from laughing. Ugh I better get back to Squalo and the rest of them, to check up how they're doing. Ugh this is so troublesome, Xanxus grunted as he began walking towards varia headquarters.

Xanxus at the scene of the varia headquarters:::  
"VOIIII!!!," Yelled Squalo at the sight of Xanxus.

"Shut up, my ears are already bursting, because of you."Xanxus said with a grunt and frown and walked away from Squalo.

Ahha i missed that annoying voice. Thought Xanxus with a smirk.

"B-b-boss? Is that you?" Levi said in disbelief.

"Oh boss! You're back! And just in time too, I made my Lussuria buffet!" squealed Lussuria.

"Cram it, the both of you." Xanxus grunted as he walked towards his room. "Shishishi, guess the boss is back," remarked Bel. Mammon stared, with no comment.

Squalo pov  
Chht the first word he says to me is shut up?! Who the hell does he think he is?! Ahha, but that damned fool is back, and his face? Those scars? JUST MAKES HIM A MILLION TIMES SEXIER!!! Dammit, what am I saying? Fuck. I'm going to yell Xanxus silly for telling me to shut up. And with that, I headed for Xanxus room.

"VOIIII!!!" Squalo yelled as he kicked open Xanxus's door.

Squalo was shocked to see a drunken Xanxus and 6 empty sake bottles.

"Hey, _why_ do you say voiiii?" Said a very drunken Xanxus as he fell in squalos arms.

"VO--" Squalo was cut off by Xanxus's kiss.

Squalo, uncertain how to feel, tried to struggle, only to find that he was enjoying it, but nonetheless, tried to squirm. Xanxus, continued even though Squalo writhed in fake discomfort, and guided his tongue inside Squalos tender lips, but Squalo wouldn't budge. His lips were sealed and this frustrated Xanxus. 'Seduction time,' Xanxus thought. Xanxus, pulled back from Squalo with heated breath.

"So, remind me, why do you say voiii?"

" ...You expect me to answer you, after you just kissed me?! You creepy old geezer!!!"

"Shut up, you're the same age as me." Xanxus, more determined, grabbed squalos arm, looked him in the eye, and whispered, "I love you."

And swooped in for another kiss. This kiss was much longer and passionate. Xanxus's attempted to slip his tongue into Squalo's mouth again, but he was too stubborn and kept his mouth shut. Xanxus annoyed, resorted to his master plan. In a quick and fluid action, Xanxus twisted Squalo's nipple. With that Squalo let out a sharp gasp, and Xanxus, felt no hesitation as he slid his tongue into Squalo's lips. Xanxus's tongue played with Squalo's. His tongue, flicking the bottom of Squalo's, made Squalo shiver with delight. Xanxus's soft lips pushed on his, made Squalo's heart melt. Feeling Xanxus's fingers sliding tenderly under his shirt, he unconsciously laced his fingers into his hair, grabbing with passion as Xanxus played with his body. His fingers played with Squalo's nipple mercilessly, and his other hand? Was firmly on Squ's back, reeling him closer towards him. He moaned at how Xanxus was controlling his body and his emotions. Squalo pushed away to catch a breath, only to find thick saliva on both their lips.

"Now are you ready to tell me why you say voiii?" Xanxus said with a smirk. "

You bastard, dammit. Why? Why? Because I want attention. From you, that's why. Baka." And this time, Squalo kissed Xanxus.


End file.
